Dying To Be Alive
by GertieTessa
Summary: Ten years after Hogwarts Harry finds he (literally) can't live without the friends he outgrew long ago. D/Hr We bake cookies for reviewers!
1. The people you've touched

Pointless disclaimer: Gertie nor Tessa own Harry Potter or any characters within the HP world. If they did they would buy more cats. Hanson owns the rights to the song and lyrics to "Dying to Be Alive" so as you see we're still poor being that we didn't write that either.  
  
**Dying To Be Alive  
  
Chapter 1 "The people you've touched"  
  
_The people you've touched  
The way you've touched them  
I hope they've touched you too…  
  
_**

The desk in the small office located on the 14th floor of the skyscraper in

downtown London was covered in paper work, and the desk's owner was leaning

back restlessly in the green leather swivel chair. She reached behind her

head and pulled out the pony tail holder from her hair and let a waterfall of

brown curls fall down into her face, blocking the view of paperwork before

her. She sighed slightly before returning her hair back up and pulling her

chair back up to the desk.

    Before she could reach for a paper, her door flung open and a tall man

with blonde hair covering his face strode in.

    "Hermione darling," he crooned walking over to the desk, "Ready to go?"

Hermione smiled at the man. "Sorry Draco, but I've got work,"

    "Work sucks, lets go home," Draco replied, with a near whining tone to

his deep voice, as he picked up some papers from the desk, "You can finish

this tomorrow, you've been here all day,"

Hermione reached over and took the paper from Draco's hands, "I know but

Percy needs this on his desk by tomorrow. I've got more work then hours in

the day, I've got to attempt to finish some -" she was cut off by Draco's

lips against hers. Her face melted into a smile as he pulled away.

    "Sorry, sometimes I just can't help it," he grinned at her. She stood up

and draped her arms around his shoulders.

    "You are unbelievable but really hun, go home I'll be there in the

morning," she let go of him and sat down.

    "You sure?" he asked raising a blonde eyebrow.

    "Have I ever not been?" she smiled at him and reached for another paper

on her desk.

    "That's my girl, just don't have too much fun out here," Draco said

starting towards the door, "See you tonight, love,"

    "Tonight Draco, love you," she called out after him as he walked out of

her office door letting it shut behind him. Hermione sighed again and ran

her eyes over the paper in front of her. The paper on the desk read of a certain

accident involving muggles coming across a few wizards doing illegal magic

and now it was Hermione's problem to fix it. Being second in charge of the

Ministry Of Magic, was a respectable job, but full of these sorts of endless

working nights. But Hermione was used to working late nights and solving

hard problems, they'd been part of her life for as long as she could remember

now. All the way back to the days of her first year at Hogwarts... But she didn't

think of those days much now. If it wasn't for the old worn out picture on

her desk she wouldn't even bother thinking about her past. But every time

the desk would clear of it's papers late at night, the picture of her and two 

strapping young men would stare at her from it's place behind the frame. 

Even tonight when the papers piled high, she could see the picture peeking 

at her from the corner of the desk, even calling her name slightly in her mind. 

Voices from the past calling out from across a time span of many years...

---

10 years ago the office on the 14th floor looked pretty much the same. The

only exception was Hermione, herself, really. She was obviously 10 years

younger, and lighter in heart than the woman she'd become now. Still she was

seated at her desk surrounded by paperwork, drowning in new responsibilities

due to her new position within the Ministry and also nagged by a strange

foreboding feeling in the air. Before she had time to dwell on that feeling,

the door to her office crashed open with a loud bang and a tall, but

relatively skinny, man stormed in.

      "Hermione." His voice was low but with a clear accusatory tone

underneath the civil tone he was trying to portray "It was you wasn't it?"

he said making his way across the office and over to her desk, she stood up

quickly.

       "Relax Harry!" she walked over to him, he ran a hand through his mess

of black hair.

       "Relax? Oh relax you say? Well let me tell you the kind of day I've

had Hermione,  I just got back from a meeting with Percy, who informed me I

no longer have a job! On top of that, I find out it's you who's to blame?

Tell me, do you think you could relax?" he said turning to her, his normally

kind green eyes seemed to be even icier than his voice if that was at all

possible.

       "Me? Harry, you are the one taking extreme measures here, I only told

Percy he should talk to you about following the rules. You can't just go

around doing what you want and not report or answer to anyone Harry. There

are proper channels, things that must be done. You know that." Hermione

replied flatly. She had always tried to live her life by the rules, usually

that worked. In all cases when Harry Potter wasn't involved that is.

       "Rules Hermione? Is this what this all about? I do things my way, and

look they've worked so far!" he shouted nearly shaking in anger, just as the

door swung open once again and a taller man with ginger red hair walked

slowly in.

       "Ah good I was hoping I'd find the two of you here," Ron said

cheerily, he paused and looked at his friends. Harry's face was flushed with

anger, and Hermione looked a little worried but stubborn, "Uh what's going

on?"

       "Nothing Ron, this isn't the time," Hermione said to him, "We are

just having a discussion that's all,"

       "Looks more like an argument to me. No need to worry, I'll just take

the audience status on this," Ron knew better than to get in between them in

a time like this. He walked over to Hermione's green chair and took a seat

behind the desk, "Go on, argue."

       "Know what Ron? Grow up." Harry said to his best friend, Ron looked

hurt.

       "I was just trying to lighten up the mood that's all," Ron said, hurt

in his voice apparent. The trio looked at each other, each a bit lost for

words at the moment.

       "Anyways," Harry turned to Hermione, "I'd appreciate if you'd stop

trying to help me or whatever you call it because you seemed to land me in

more trouble then anything else. Things were working out fine before you

stepped in and now I don't have a job here anymore. Is that what you wanted?

Was I too good for you Hermione? Too much paperwork for you?" Harry raised

his voice at her.

If this was a few years back, Hermione would have burst into tears on the

spot and ran away, but things changed and she wasn't going to do that again.

       "Harry Potter, I have no idea what's gotten into you! I'm trying to

help you, like I've been doing your whole life. Who's saved your arse from

just about every situation you've gotten yourself into? I just want to make

sure you are safe! And running around like a madman after every dark wizard

in the world without any help or back up isn't safe!" she yelled back at

him.

Suddenly Ron seemed discontent with watching the argument and jumped in, "Oh

and I suppose I haven't done anything in saving Harry's life...," he trailed.

Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes.

       "Ron this really doesn't involve you," she said to him.

       "Of course it doesn't because nothing ever involves me anymore. You

two got your fancy jobs and I've got nothing, just once can I know what's

really going on?" he questioned.

       "Hermione got me fired, and now I'm just a bum like you," Harry

sneered suddenly feeling angry at his friends. He hated being cruel to

anyone normally but at the moment it was the only emotion he had it in himself to

feel.

       "Bum like me?" Ron rose to his feet, "I am not a bum! I just haven't

found a good job yet, that's all!" he protested.

       "I think we are missing the point here, I'm fired, hello? Boy Who

Saved the World, over here. All because Little Miss Control-freak didn't

Like my way of following the rules." Harry shouted, throwing his hands up in

frustration.

       "Is that what you think then? That you are just so important! Never

mind then what I wanted to tell you guys, I'm leaving, come find me if you

can dare to care about someone other then yourself! And yes, I do mean both

of you!" Ron promptly walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

       "You know he's right Harry, do you think the world revolves around

you? Yeah you saved the world and all but that's not what it's all about!

What's happened to you Harry?" Hermione said looking into Harry's deep green

eyes. He stared back at her for a second.

       "I could ask the same thing Hermione, what happened to you?" he said

back.

       "I grew up and got a job, Harry. I have more responsibilities then

making sure you don't get yourself killed. It's about time you started to be

responsible and grew up," she said firmly, and then without a word Harry

Potter exited her life, with one last slam of the door.

--

Hermione's mind pulled itself from the past once again and back into the

paperwork piled up in front of her. She had to get this work done and thinking 

about Harry and Ron wasn't a good way to start. When the papers started to 

diminish and her wrist started to give an all too familiar ache from writing she 

looked up at the clock on her desk.

1:34 am.

She let out a sigh. "Another all nighter Granger," she muttered. Her eyes

then drifted back to the picture of her, Ron and Harry. It was taken only a 

few days before she last saw them both. When Harry slammed her office 

door, she knew in her heart he wasn't going to come back in it any time 

soon. She knew all too well she could have gone to find him, but he wasn't 

himself anymore and her stubborn manner told her mind that she was simply 

better off. 

As for Ron, she didn't go after him either, she didn't know what to say to him. 

They'd been off and on for so long, she figured she'd settle it once and for all. 

She simply didn't love Ron in a romantic context and she knew even back then

 all the "time" in the world wouldn't change that. He too never walked back 

through her door and if it wasn't for Percy Weasley being the Minister, 

she'd never know what was going on in the Weasley family.

She heard about Harry, here and there from news reports and general gossip

around the office, but in the last ten years she hadn't seen either man face

to face. She even had days when was sure if she'd walked past them on the 

street Hermione wouldn't be able to tell they were her ex-best friends, and 

that, always succeeded in making her sad.

Another hour passed before she gave up and decided to just go home. Hermione

piled her papers in a neat pile on the side of her desk, and went for her robe 

that was hanging on the pole. She draped it around her shoulders and took 

a deep breath before apperateing herself into her kitchen.

Her house was a modest one, in a small village outside of London. Her and

Draco took residence in one of the smallest houses in the town, and lived a

comfortable existence.

Draco was sound asleep when she walked into their room, she paused at the

doorframe and smiled at her sleeping husband half hidden underneath the

covers. The only thing visible from her position was a fluff of blonde hair peaking

out from the top of the covers. Being married for nine years so far, Hermione

was convinced she knew nearly everything about Draco, she even knew the

positions he slept in at night, and the expressions his face makes as he 

dreams. She quickly walked into the bathroom, and changed into a nightgown 

before slipping as gently as she could manage into bed with Draco. She 

sighed, curling up underneath the covers as she tried to let the stresses 

of the day leave her body. Draco rolled over and his face smiled, without 

opening his eyes as he started to talk.

    "Hmm, I was wondering when you'd come home," he said softly to her,

reaching over to pull her closer to him, "this isn't a comfortable bed

without you in it." She smiled and breathed in the scent of fallen rain

coming from his hair.

    "I love you too," she said to him, but he had already dosed off and she

soon followed, feeling warm and safe in his arms.

Both Hermione and Draco were deep in their own respective dreams, when a

noise from the front of the house echoed in the hallways and soon found its 

way into their bedroom.

Unable to ignore the insistent pounding, Hermione's eyes crept open and she

took a minute to realize the sound was coming from her front door. She sat up,

grabbed the robe from the counter, and took off for the front door.

    "I'm coming!" she managed to call out as she approached the door, her

eyes still squinting at any light. She swung the door open and the second she saw

who was on the other side her eyes widened, she awoke in an instant.

Harry Potter was standing in the door way of her house. His body had

filled out over the years, and he now carried a muscular frame that seemed

to have grown taller as well. His hair and eyes were the only thing that seemed

to of remained the same over the years. His face seemed sharper and the appearance

of old scars, as well as the famous one on his forehead gave him the look of

age. He was wearing a tattered tee shirt and a pair of hole filled jeans.

Something else about him looked… off.

His hand braced on the door frame seemed to be the only thing holding him

upright.

But when Hermione looked at Harry, she saw the twelve year old boy who had

just some back from the hospital wing after finding the Sorcerer's stone.

With the same scars running along his face and the same expression of "battle

weary" written all over it. 

It was Harry and he was very tired.

    "Hermione," his deepened voice breathed out, she could almost feel the

pain.

    "Harry, what happened to you?" she asked her mind trying to figure out

if maybe this was all a dream.

    "I can't explain now, but can I stay here, tonight? I promise I'll

explain in the morning," he said a bit quicker with a desperate note in his

voice. Just then Hermione heard another voice calling from behind her and

she knew the owner just as well, if not better.

    "Herms, who's at the door this late? If it's that encyclopedia salesman

again so help me Merlin I'll..." Draco wandered from the hallway,

tying his robe around his waist, but stopped short when he spotted Harry

standing at the door.

    "Malfoy?!?" Harry gasped out.

    "Potter?!?" Draco stood back astonished at the sight before him.

    "Hermione! Watch out it's Malfoy!" Harry sort of tried to walk forward

but the second his hand left the wall he tumbled into the house, and into

Hermione's arms. She caught him and looked towards Draco for help. He walked

over and grabbed Harry's other side.

    "Yes Harry, I know." Hermione said shortly. She had always knew this

moment would someday come.

"But.?" Harry looked up at his childhood friend seemingly completely

perplexed.

"Draco is here because, well I'm married to him," she replied walking Harry

over to the couch, he sat down quickly and the two sat on either side of him,

"What's going on, are you ok?"

    Harry was looking intently from Hermione to Draco back and forth and

there was a pause before he comprehended her questions "Yeah, yes I'm ok. I

think?... Did you really just tell me that you're **married to ****Malfoy? He asked.**

When Draco snorted and Hermione didn't answer Harry seemed to remember why

he was here once more. "Mione," he said softly, "I need your help, and I

promise I'll explain in the morning," he let out a stiffly yawn and Draco

added his own after Harry.

    "Do you expect us, after 10 years of absence, to just up and let you

stay here?" Draco asked him raising his eyebrow. He shot an expression 

to his wife, who was busy looking at Harry's face.

    "I wouldn't be here if wasn't important," Harry turned to Draco.

Hermione spoke up, "You can stay Harry, but in the morning you have a lot of

talking to do," she said standing up, "Draco please go and get Harry a

blanket and pillow," she started to walk towards the back room again.

Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath that Harry

swore sounded like "crazy mudblood" as he too walked off into a hallway. He

returned a few minutes later carrying a blanket and a pillow, he tossed them on Harry.

    "This better be good Potter," he mumbled before walking away back to his

bed.

    "Well goodnight to you too Malfoy," Harry said softly, before stretching

out across the brown couch. He was still trying to wrap his mind around what

had just happened. However considering the rest of the things on Harry's

mind Hermione could of married a blast ended skwert and it might not of

broken the shock he was already under. Before he knew it, Harry felt the

physical exhaustion take over and he fell asleep.

---

Harry Potter's green eyes slowly started to open to the light that now

pierced the room. Growing up, he learned not only to stay perfectly still

when he slept, which helped him not to fall off the narrow couch, but to get

ready with little light. So when the room filled with a bright color, Harry's mind

raced for a second, forgetting where he was. When his eyes did open, the

view in front of him sent him flying off the couch and barreling into

something tall and solid knowing them both to the floor.

    "Potter, what the bloody hell was that for?!" Draco shouted standing up,

and pushing the blanket and Harry's arm off himself. 

Harry stood up quickly, and for a second towered over Draco, until he straightened

his shoulders and the men were at a dead even height.

    "You shouldn't have scared me like that Malfoy, I'm not use to your ugly

face every morning," Harry sneered back, "Where's Hermione?" he asked.

    "Right here," Hermione walked over from the kitchen holding three cups

of tea in her hands, "And can't you two talk civil for once?" She handed Draco

and Harry a cup of tea and sat down on the couch herself, Draco and Harry

followed her actions.

    "But it's... Potter," Draco whined at his wife, "Its a rule somewhere, I

have to," he whimpered to her playfully.

    "Just try Draco," she said softly sitting her hand on her husband's

forearm, "For me?" She then looked past Draco to Harry, "I believe you owe

us an explanation for just showing up here at 3:00 am last night Harry."

    "Was it that late? Shit, I'm sorry Hermione. I just needed to talk to

you badly," he said, running a hand threw his hair clearly nervous, "And. I didn't 

have anywhere else to go. I got your address from the muggle phonebook. 

Thanks for letting me stay, I appreciate it. Like I said I'll tell you what's going on

but," He stopped and looked up at her imploringly, "But first I need you to

help me get Ron here-"

    "Ok no! That's where I draw the line, it's bad enough I have Potter on

my couch, there is no way the Weasel is coming here too. Have your little

Gryffindor reunion else where," Draco crossed his arms and leaned back on

The couch. He knew all about the history between Ron Weasley and his wife and so

having Harry here was one thing, having Ron there as well? Out of the

question.

    "I haven't talked to Ron since, well, the last time I talked to you. I

haven't the slightest idea where he is at," Hermione answered completely

ignoring Draco, something she'd learned to do over the years.

    "And like I said, no way in hell," Draco added proudly.

    "Don't you work for his brother? Can't you ask him or something?

Hermione please! I need your help and I don't have anywhere else to turn ok? Look I'm

sorry for all the crap in the past, but please just this one last time.

Mione, please?" Harry pleaded looking at his ex-best friend. Hermione sighed

And rolled her eyes. 

Draco knew what was coming next and interjected.

    "Hermione! Come on, really, can't we just throw him on the street? I'll

buy you that antique bookshelf you wanted. I'll cook dinner for you

every night, I promise. Anything but the weas-" Draco's exclamations were

cut short. 

Harry started to laugh.

    "Marriage sure did turn you into a pansy Draco," he said laughing a bit

more. Draco turned his face toward Harry. It was reading, well you guessed

it, the "Draco Malfoy Sneer Of Impending Peril".

    "This, Potter, is my house. You are an unwelcome guest and if I want to

act like a pansy then I can damn well do so!" Draco said and then turned

back to his wife, "What do you say? I'll kick him out on my own, I'll even

attempt not to hurt him," He said with a slight grin, one he full well knew she

usually melted to.

Hermione looked at Draco, then to Harry. "I'll get you Ron's address, but

You go find him. He can come here, you can tell us what's going on and then 

you're on your own. Draco, no buts ok? This is all doing my head in. And Harry?

No more surprise visitors you got me?" she rose to her feet, "I'm going to work now,

I'll send Ekindu with the address when I get it, until then I expect you two

not to fight. I want this house clean and neither of you hurt, dead or any

bloody combination of the two when I get back," she sternly said, and then 

proceeded to get her robe and with a quick "pop" she was out of the house.

    "Wow," Harry said finally, he smiled at Draco and patted his back, "You

really are just Hermione's bitch aren't you?"

--

It didn't take long for Hermione to send her owl, Ekindu, over with Ron's

address. In the meantime Draco made it clear Harry wasn't to acknowledge his

presence, and quickly became engrossed in a TV talk show and ignored Harry's

looks of utter boredom.

Before long Harry was at the door step of Ron's little shack of a house

located a few blocks down from Fred & George's joke shop, where Harry 

found out that Ron had carried a part-time job.

He took a deep breath and smoothed down his messy hair, he had been much

More nervous about going to Ron than he had been about Hermione. He knew after

ten years she would have cooled down a bit, but he had no clue about Ron.

After taking a moment more to collect himself Harry rang the door bell, and a 

second later the door swung up.

    "Ron!" Harry said quickly, but it was too late, the second Harry came

into view Ron slammed the door shut. "Well now I know, he still hates me," Harry

said softly to himself and went to knock again, "RON!" he called out through

the door, "Please open the door!"

The door swung open again and Ron stood tall at it's entrance. He looked the

same as Harry always remembered him, tall, big nose, hands, and of course a

mane of shaggy red hair falling from his head.

    "What do you want Harry?" he said in exasperated tone.

    "Uh..." Harry figured it best to go for the direct truth with Ron. "For

you to help me?"

    "Of course, I'm the side kick, I have to save the super hero!" Ron

yelled.

    "Oh Ron, really just come with me, I'll explain when we get to

Hermione's,"

    "Oh so you go to Hermione first then me, I see how that goes. What if I

don't want to help you?"

    "Then fine don't help me then. I came to because you are... well... were

my best friend and I thought if anyone else in the world would come to help me

it'd be you, but apparently I was wrong," Harry said and crossed his arms

waiting for the door to be slammed into his face.

    "I haven't seen you in 10 years Harry," Ron sighed defeated.

    "I know, but if you don't like what I tell you then you can go back

home, but give me a chance, please?" Harry said again.

    "Fine, one chance, but that's it," Ron said and opened the door wider,

"You can come in for a second," Ron said finally looking around himself.

Harry nodded and walked into the small house.

It looked as if there was only a bed room, bathroom, kitchen and a couch. It

was a large contrast to what Hermione was living in. It was dirty and there

were food wrappers and clothes strewn all over the floor. Ron walked into

what Harry figured was his bed room and came out a minute later, ready to go.

    "We can Apperiate to her front door then we go in ok?" Harry said. Ron

nodded and Harry told Ron the general direction of Hermione's house and with

a pop and a second later they were at the front door. Harry reached for the

handle.

    "Wait Harry, um how's y'know Hermione doing lately?" Ron asked suddenly

starting to go red in the ears. 

Harry smiled, he couldn't wait to open the door.

    "Oh, she's doing wonderful Ron," he said trying to hold back the grin

that was sweeping across his face. He swung open the door.

The sight before them, made the three pairs of eyes widen. Sitting on the

couch, wearing a blue bathrobe, with his feet propped up against the couch,

and a can of butterbeer in his hands, sat Draco Malfoy.

    "Well hello there lover," Draco said smirking when he saw Harry and Ron

at the door.

    "If that's Hermione," Ron started, "Then I've been gone for a lot longer

then 10 years."


	2. I heard you crying

Chapter 2 "I heard you crying"

_Well I heard you crying_

_Somebody stole my soul…_

A full 10 minutes had passed with Ron standing in the door way with his jaw 

practically touching the floor. Harry had taken a seat beside Draco on the 

couch and was waiting for Ron to make another action.

    "Oh bloody hell Weasel I'm not a monkey in a zoo, close your yap and get 

your arse over here," Draco finally said taking his feet off the table. Ron 

still just stood here, looking more like a deer in the headlights than anything 

else, "Go help your friend Potter," Draco nodded towards Harry. 

Harry got up, walked over to Ron, grabbed his arm and began to drag him over 

to the couch.

    "Come on Ron, get over it," Harry said pushing him down and onto the couch.

    "What… the… BLOODY HELL... is... YOU!" Ron finally managed to speak... 

well sort of speak. Both Draco and Harry rolled their eyes.

    "Yes Weasley, I'm glad you are able to grasp the major concepts. I don't 

like you and thankfully you don't like me, so let's just sit here and wait 

till Mione returns so you two can leave as soon as possible," Draco said 

crossing his arms, "I hope you both know that I'm missing my soaps because of you," 

he grumbled.

    "What... are you doing HERE? This is Hermione's house! You can't be in 

Hermione's house!" Ron said quickly.

    "Actually this is my house, mine and Hermione's." Draco replied holding 

back the grin that was starting to tug at his face. He suddenly felt as though 

he'd been waiting his whole life for this moment.

    "She lives with YOU?!?" Ron's voice raised.

    "Tha'ts what married people do Weasley."

That was it, the line that sent Ron over the edge. Quite suddenly, Ron's leg 

gave way and he landed in a thud on top of the hardwood floor, looking as if 

Draco just proclaimed his love for himself, and not Hermione.

    "Now you've done it Draco," Harry mumbled walking over to his friend, 

"Ron get up, it's not that bad,"

    "Actually Potter, it is," Draco added, "I married your old sweetheart, 

how's that for irony eh Weasel?" If in his life Draco Malfoy had ever

looked smug, it was that moment.

    "I need a drink," Ron said suddenly standing up, "Anything, anything 

strong/" he said very quickly.

    "For once I think I agree with you," Draco stood up, "Come lads to my 

liquor cabinet," Draco walked into the kitchen and pulled open the cabinet over 

the oven. "I've got pretty much anything," he said as Ron and Harry walked 

into the room.

    "Scotch on the rocks." Ron said sitting down.

    "Bourbon… and just give me the damn bottle." Harry replied sitting across from Ron.

    "Good choices," Draco reached into the liquor cabinet and pulled out their 

drinks and glasses along for some brandy for himself. He poured the drinks and slid them 

across the table, "Bottoms up," he added before gulping down his drink.

Three drinks later, the trio hadn't said a word, but the look Ron was sending 

Draco said it all. After his fourth drink, Ron finally spoke up.

    "Why... how... no, WHY?" he said looking at Draco. 

Draco grinned, put his hands behind his head and leaned back into his chair.

    "You really want to know Weasley?" he asked, Ron nodded his head, "Well 

after you two gits left her, which was pretty stupid might I add, that's when she 

and I began spending time together. Percy had given me a job at the Ministry, 

working on the same floor as her, and well since we both  really didn't have 

anyone around, we bonded. And boy did we ever bond, if you know what 

I mean." Draco chuckled  to himself causing Ron to grip the armrest of his 

chair so tightly his knuckles turned white. "We dated for a few months and

 then said 'What the hell' and decided to get married. We moved in here, 

and well spent the next 8 years pretty darn happy. Does that answer your 

questions? Or do you want to know how good she is in bed? I'd be happy 

to oblige."

    "Actually," Ron started.

    "I was **joking Weasley," Draco added rolling his eyes.**

Three hours had passed and the three successfully emptied Draco's liquor 

cabinet. Draco and Harry were in the middle of reenacting their famous 2nd 

year duel, using two spatulas as wands, when Hermione walked into the house.

    "My word, what happened in here?" she said walking into the kitchen, 

finding empty liquor bottles on the floor and Draco smacking Harry on the 

head with his spatula, muttering something under his breath, which caused 

both to laugh. "At least they aren't really hurting each other," Hermione 

said out loud and then turned to the front room to spot Ron sitting on the 

couch alone with a bottle in his hand.

Seeing him sitting there, sent a jolt through Hermione's heart. There was 

something about the way he sat there, twiddling the bottle between his hands, 

staring into the wall of the front room. She took a deep breath and walked 

over and sat beside her best friend for the first time in 10 years. There 

was a heavy silence between them, before Ron took a deep breath.

    "Why him Mione?" he said softy, his breath smelling of Scotch. Hermione 

sighed and put her hand on Ron's.

    "Because Ron, he was there for me when no one else was. I needed him 

and he needed me. It just fit… No one could of predicted or planned it. It 

kind of just… happened." she said smiling at him, he turned and looked at her. 

His blue eyes held a bit of sadness in them, an old hurt. One that had been given 

a lot of time to take root in his heart.

    "I've always cared about you, that's never stopped."

    "I know you have, you will always be my first love, but that was then and this is 

now."

    "You know that day we all stopped talking? I was going to ask you to marry 

me," he replied his voice so soft and low.

    "You were?" Hermione said, the feeling of tears starting in her eyes.

    "Yeah I was, but I guess fate had it down another way right?" Ron sort of 

grinned but the effort was clearly forced and the smile never reached his eyes 

and then he looked away from her face, "I guess someone else beat me to 

you. He better be good to you Hermione,"

    "He is Ron, he really is,"

    "He better be," Ron replied sighing heavily and bringing his arm around 

Hermione's shoulder.

--

Ron and Hermione sat on the old brown couch for over two hours. Neither 

speaking after Ron's last words hit the air. Ron had his arm around 

Hermione's shoulder and she willingly placed her head on his. Neither of them 

realized they both dozed off into a sound sleep, until Hermione moved her 

body into a new position and found something solid in the way of her moving. 

She crept one eye open to see Ron sitting next to her. Remembering what 

had happened she sat up and shook Ron's shoulder.

  "Ron get up we fell asleep," she said to him, he moaned a bit and opened 

one eye.

    "I've got the worst headache…" he said turned to her and yawning.

    "That's because you, Harry and Draco drank enough alcohol to power a nuclear

reactor!" She rolled her eyed. 

    "Oh yeah," Ron grinned, "Good times," he stood up and stretched, "Where 

are Harry and Malfoy?" he asked.

    "Last time I saw them, they were dueling it out with spatulas in the 

kitchen," Hermione said also standing, "I don't hear any noise, so I'm 

guessing they are either passed out, drunk, or dead," she said suddenly, "Let's go 

look," they started out for the kitchen. The sight that met them placed larger 

than life grins on both their faces.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were curled up next to each other, legs and 

arms tangled within the same space, both still clutching their spatulas 

tightly in their hands.

    "I need a camera," Ron said grinning, "This is excellent blackmail material."

    "If you think this is bad," Hermione started, "Then wait till you hear

 what Draco calls his… Uh, little Draco." Hermione most unlike herself gave a short giggle.

 Ron suddenly shivered.

   "I don't want to know, I really don't Hermione. Thank you so much for 

that lovely thought," Ron cringed again.

    "Let's get these two in bed together," 

    "That didn't help this situation at all,"

    "Oh get off it Ron," Hermione said playfully reaching for her wand, "I'll 

take Draco, you can bring Harry over. We'll put um in my bed, I'm sure they 

won't mind,"

The two grabbed their wands and levitated the sleeping Harry and Draco into 

Hermione's bed. The second the two hit the sheets, they once again curled up 

close to each other.

    "They are acting way too gay for a married straight man and his worst 

enemy," Ron said standing at the door with Hermione.

    "Yeah," she said smiling, "That's my muffin for you,"

    "Ew," Ron said, shivering once more.

Hermione and Ron set off into the kitchen to clean up the bottles from the 

ground, and then started to make dinner for the four, while waiting for Draco 

and Harry to wake up.

Draco was comfortable snuggling under the covers, with his arms wrapped tightly around 

who he figured was his wife. Draco moaned softly in contentment as his hand moved 

up to Hermione's short hair... wait, Draco's brain started to flash a warning sign, since when did 

Hermione have short hair? Draco's hand traveled to Hermione's face… since 

when did Hermione wear glasses? Draco quickly assessed that this wasn't Hermione 

and was onto the process of trying to figure out who was in bed with him. Wait, 

didn't Potter have glasses?...

Draco Malfoy's eyes shot open.

    "WHAT THE FUCKIN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY FUCKIN BED POTTER???!!!" 

Draco jumped up from the bed in such a hurry his feet missed the ground and 

he landed on his arse in a heap of covers. Harry's face soon appeared from 

over the edge of the bed.

    "Good morning sunshine," he grinned. Harry was just as confused as Malfoy 

at the moment but he wasn't going to let Draco get the upper hand.

    "Gods! This has to be the worst week of my life! Weasel on my couch, 

Potty on my bed," he raised his fist at the ceiling, "If you think this is 

funny," he threatened.

    "Hey, I just woke up next to a ferret," Harry said getting off of the 

bed, "Think of my pain," he grinned at Draco, just then Hermione walked into 

the bedroom.

    "Oh good you two are awake. Dinner's ready, you guys better come eat 

before Ron eats it all,"

Draco suddenly jumped up from the covers.

    "Hey! WEASEL! Did I say you can eat my food?" he stormed off into the 

kitchen.

--

The four sat down at the dining room table and begin to dig into the food

Hermione and Ron had prepared. Draco sat scowling, his lower lip poked

out in a definite pout as he moved his food around aimlessly on his plate.

Hermione sighed, "Draco eat something. Please?" She pleaded with her eyes

as well as her voice. When she got only a grunt back in response she sighed, trying

once more to initiate small talk around the dinner table. 

Finally Draco had had enough. "Look Potter," he began, "You wanted to stay

and look, you're still here. You wanted to go get Wonder-boy Weasel and surprise

surprise he's here too so why don't you go ahead and tell all of us just what in

the world is going on." He demanded firmly.

Harry sat down his fork, a piece of meat still speared on the tines, and sighed. 

He sat back in his chair and looked around at the three faces staring back at him,

holding their breaths for his response. 

"As you all know I've been doing a fair share of freelance auror work-" Harry

began, only to be cut short by Hermione.

"By that you mean unsanctioned, unauthorized auror work." She volunteered

quickly.

Harry shot her a glance. "Uh yeah… Thanks for clearing that up Mione.

As I was saying I have been going from place to place, city to city, tracking

down the bad guys and doing what must be done with them." He said flatly.

It was clear to them all what Harry meant by 'what must be done.'

Harry took a deep breath in and went on, "Most recently I've been on the

trail of a group of rouge wizards who seem to be after a journal that they think

contains a list of all but forgotten mind control curses. And this isn't any book,"

he said looking around at them once more, "It's Dumbledore's private journal.

The collection of all the knowledge he gained in his lifetime. I knew if they found 

it that the situation could become very dangerous. So I followed them, for weeks

actually, I thought I knew their ways but I was wrong. I went in for the attack 

and found not three wizards but five. It was too much and they overtook me,

I just barely managed to get away." By this point Harry's voice had dropped

to a very low and serious tone. "If these men get that book before I do who

knows what will happen. That's why I need your help. Ron and I will go and

keep an eye on these guys, but from a safe distance for the time being and 

Hermione, I'll need you to find out whatever info on the book that you can. Where

Dumbledore might of hidden it, anything else it might contain, anything useful at all.

I really need your help with this you two, like I said, there's no one else."

Harry finished looking into the eyes of two childhood friends and one…

Draco. 

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron and back again and then she folded

her hands on the table top. "What other choice do we have? All right Harry,

you can count me in." She said quietly.

Ron sat looking at Harry intently for several minutes before speaking up. "I guess,"

he began, "The whole side-kick thing dies hard. I'm in too."

Harry sighed, it appeared a huge weight had been lifted from his face but still

a clear heavy burden remained. 

Draco, who'd sat quietly through out all of this took his turn to speak then. 

"So where do I fit in in all of this?" He asked curiously. 

"Well," Harry thought for a moment. "I think I'll be needing a few things. Clothes

and such. Think you could go into London and do a little shopping in the morning?"

Harry asked Draco, then taking a sip of his lemonade.

Draco looked greatly offended. "Shopping? My job will be shopping? Now look here

Potter-" He began before Hermione stood quickly stopping him short.

"We'll all have a lot to do tomorrow. I suggest we all get some rest. I for one am exhausted."

She claimed, beginning to clear the dishes from the table. Draco stopped her with a

genuine look of concern. 

"No go rest, I'll take care of everything here." He told her seeing the tiredness in her eyes.

Hermione nodded and said her goodnights to Harry and Ron before kissing Draco's

cheek and whispering "Don't be too long." A tiny smile twitched up and down at

the corners of her mouth as she left toward her bedroom. 

Draco looked at Ron. "Hey Weasley, take care of the dishes. You've got to do 

something to work off all that food you just ate." Draco looked pleased with himself

for coming up with that little stroke of genius. 

Ron, however, was still staring at the doorway that Hermione had walked out of 

moments before. "You two sleep in the same room? Together? In the same bed?"

Draco smirked. "Yes Weasley we do. A bit slow on the pick up aren't you?

But hey, just think, you get to share a bed with Potter. Doesn't that make you 

feel so much better?" He asked with a grin.

Ron's ears took on the tell-tale pink coloring, "Oh bloody hell, I'll sleep on the 

couch ya stupid git," he said.

--

When morning came Hermione went off to work and Draco was in London before either Ron or Harry had awaken. When the two did wake, they silently took turns in shower, and inhaled their morning coffee before both were ready to go. It was then Ron who spoke up.

       "What exactly are we going to do Harry?" he asked, as the two started out the door.

       "I know of one of the dark wizards, he's mostly found hanging out at a tavern, "Ruby's Roadhouse", just a few blocks from here. My plan was to go there and keep an eye on him. See if we can get any information from him," Harry said as the two started to walk down the block.

       "Why don't we just Apperiate there?" Ron asked.

       "Oh... well I was thinking we'd walk. Give us a chance to talk a little, catch up. Plus it's good exercise." Harry answered.

       "Ok then, what do you want to talk about?" Ron asked walking a bit quicker, it was cold outside and his jacket wasn't doing that much to keep him warm.

       "I've told you guys what I've been up to, what about you Ron? How's life? The family?" Harry asked quickening his walk to keep up with Ron's. Ron's legs were longer then Harry's and he wasn't used to walking at a fast pace.

       "Well you saw where I live, it's not to far from the joke shop were I work with Fred and George. That's just about it for myself. As you've probably heard Ginny's a star reporter for the Daily Prophet." Ron started.

       "Yeah I've picked up the paper a few times, she's quite the Rita Skeeter," Harry added in.

       "Yeah she is isn't she?" Ron laughed, "Percy's still the number uno at the Ministry. That hasn't changed much, in fact nothing's pretty much changed at all Harry," Ron said turning to his friend.

       "How about your love life, got a girlfriend?" Harry asked.

       "Nah," Ron answered quickly, "You?" he added.

       "Nothing steady, not in a while at least. It's hard when you move around a lot,"

       "I bet it is," Ron said shaking his head.

The two remained silent again, walking along the streets.

       "Why haven't we talked in 10 years Harry?" Ron asked suddenly.

       "Last time we talked I was under the impression you hated me and never wanted to speak to me again," Harry answered, the question had caught him off his guard.

       "Haven't you learned anything from 4th year?" Ron asked, and then suddenly regretting even mentioning it.

       "Yeah," Harry seemed to ignore his comment, "I really don't know Ron. Things were happening, changing, we were all changing too." he admitted.

They were silent again as they walked along the street. Both with their hands shoved into their jeans and robes wrapped firmly around their shoulders. Anyone looking past them on the street would hardly believe the two men were once best friends.

                "Here it is," Harry said walking up to a tavern nestled in between two other run down looking shops. Ron looked up and read the sign as it flapped in the breeze, "Let's go in and take a seat. I don't want us to attract any attention."

Ron nodded and Harry pushed open the door. The second they entered, they each became warm, as the smell of alcohol and sound of voices talking pulled them in further. They walked briskly over to a table in the back and took a seat.

Harry's eyes skimmed the room, "There," he said to Ron and nodded his head toward two wizards sitting at another table across the room, "The one in the black is the one who attacked me, I don't know who the other is."

                "What are we going to do, watch them talk?" Ron asked.

                "No, you are going to perform an eavesdropping charm, it's simple actually, so we can hear what they are saying,"   

                "A charm? Me? Who do I look like, Hermione?" Ron asked, "Besides, why can't you do it?"

                "Well you said you wanted to be more then a sidekick right? Well here is your chance, just get out your wand, point and say, _audio expando and it should work," Harry encouraged. Ron shrugged and did what Harry asked him. Very quickly the voices of two men became far louder and clearer to Ron and Harry's ears._

                "Have another round of butterbeer my friend," the wizard Harry didn't know said.

                "I can't stay long, I just wanted to see if you knew any more information," the other wizard said quickly, looking around the room, "I have a feeling that Potter might still be following us," he added in. Ron gave Harry a worried look.

                "Don't worry Ron," Harry said, "I've been doing this forever, and this guy isn't the sharpest wand out there, he won't see us," he reassured.

Ron sort of shrugged and nodded, he'd been with Harry before when he was sure of things, and they always turned out backwards in the end. He wasn't sure if experience had helped with that in any way. 

                "After the hexing you guys gave him I don't think he'll dare follow us again, or even be able to for that matter." the other wizard said with a laugh. Harry's face started to go red and he coughed nervously.

                "I don't know, I've heard he isn't one to give up easily," the other replied, with that remark Harry grinned proudly, "He'll learn his lesson though, if he tries again," and with that remark Harry's grin slipped away once more.

                "What if they don't say anything important?" Ron asked.

                "Then we just hope Hermione's doing better then we are," he answered.

-

Hermione wasn't having any better luck than Ron and Harry. She had come to work with a plan in her head, but that was quickly derailed when Percy walked into her office throwing a file on her desk.

                "I know you are busy already Herms, but there's been some dark wizard action a little too close to home for my liking. I need you to go downstairs and try and get our poor excuses for aurors to get their lumps in action," Percy said sitting in the chair across from Hermione's desk.                

                "I'm not a motivational speaker Percy, my job is verification, organization and research, and you've given me enough of that to last three lifetimes as it is," she answered.

                "I know Herms, but can't you just go down for a second. I would do it but I have a meeting in about 10 minutes, and I wouldn't trust anyone else with this job," he said smiling at her.

                "Okay Perce, but just this once," she sighed.

                "Thanks Herms, you really are a life saver," he smiled at her and walked out of the room. Hermione took a deep breath "He so owes me a raise…" She followed him out the door, and made her way to the 3rd floor and walked into the room where she knew the aurors would be. After Harry was fired, that left three full time aurors still working for the Ministry. They didn't need many, after the fall of Voldemort, there wasn't much dark wizard action going around. That was a good thing too, because the three remaining aurors couldn't fight their way out of a wet paper bag.

                "Clarke, Kreyditch, Wheeler," Hermione said as she opened the door. The three wizards were sitting in chairs with tea cups in their hands.

                "Yes Ms. Granger?" Wheeler, a tall brown haired man, said to her.

                "Mr. Weasley has just came by my office to tell me there has been some dark wizard activity going around London, I'm wondering why you three aren't there doing something about it?" she asked.

                "We would be," Kreyditch, a blonde haired man, started, "But according to our sources those are Potter's find."

                "In case your memory fails you, he isn't an auror anymore. We don't leave dark wizards alone just because they are being taken care of by someone who doesn't work here," she said firmly.

                "We know," Kreyditch continued, "But he gets cranky if we show up while he's on the job,"

                "Actually," Clarke, another blonde, spoke up, "From what I've heard he won't be back on his feet for a while. He got into a nasty duel with five of the wizards. They really gave him a run for his money,"

                "Really?"  Hermione asked suddenly interested, "What happened?"

                "Well apparently he didn't reckon there'd be more then three, and when he went to attack, the two he didn't see hexed him up. From what I've heard he was hit by more hexs than possible. But he is The Boy Who Lived isn't he?" Clarke finished.

The other two laughed, while Hermione stood silently. Was there something wrong with Harry? She thought about it for a second, he did look horrible last night… but this morning he looked better. Why did he want Ron with him suddenly? He handled things alone for 10 years, what could have caused the sudden change. Hermione decided she'd ask him when she got home straight away.

                "Never-the-less we aren't paying you guys to sit around and do nothing all day. I would advise you if you'd like to continue getting paid you'd suddenly get the inspiration to go looking for these dark wizards before things get out of hand," Hermione smiled at them and headed out of the door. She sighed heavily and hurried back upstairs to her office, when she arrived her eyes glanced over at the clock. It was already 5:00 and she figured the boys were all back home by now.

                "Leigh," she called out to her secretary. A second later a tall, brown haired woman holding a notepad entered the room.

                "Yes Hermione?" she said.

                "When Percy gets out of his meeting inform him I finished the task he asked for and then deiced to go home early. Remind him not to bother me if he needs anything else," she smiled, Leigh did too.

                "Of course, have a good night Hermione," she said and left the office. Hermione smiled, she was going to do just that.

-

When Hermione did get home, she found Harry and Ron sitting on the couch watching TV. She walked over to the two, and sat down on the other side of Harry.

                "Where's Draco?" she asked.

                "Eaten by a mad Hippogriff. So sorry for your loss." Ron said absently from the couch not tearing his eyes from the TV.

                "Yep, sorry Herms did everything we could" Harry added.

                "Oh you two! Draco isn't that bad! He's been nice to you hasn't he?" she said rolling her eyes, just then Draco burst into the house, and threw a bag into Harry's lap.

                "Hand delivered and everything, so Potter let's see it." he said cheerily. That tone in his voice let Hermione know he was up to something. He stood in the middle of the room holding another bag in his hand.

                "What's in that one Draco?" Hermione asked.              

                "Do you think I just shopped for Potter there? I picked us up a little something too," he said reaching into the bag and pulling out a lacey black teddy. Hermione and Ron's ears both went pink.

                "Draco!" Hermione shirked walking over to her husband and grabbing it from him, "You are unbelievable," she held it in her hands and turned to Ron and Harry, "You guys did NOT see that," she exclaimed rushing out of the room with the teddy.

               "What? It's just lingerie, nothing they haven't seen before… Oh wait, you probably haven't, have you Weasley? My mistake." Draco's grin could not possibly of been any cheekier.

                "Uhhh… right, we saw nothing," Harry said, then looking into his bag, "Hey Malfoy, I'm guessing this is for Mione also?" he said pulling out a black thong.

                "Oh," Draco said walking over to it and taking it from Harry's hands, "Actually, that's for me."

Both boys made a confused and frightened face.

                "Ew." Ron said quickly.

                "What? Hermione's never complained." Draco grinned. "Well Potter go, on see what else you've got,"

Harry grimaced and reached back into the bag and pulled out a lavender colored shirt, with a pair of dark red velvet pants.

                "Malfoy they are horrible!" Ron said holding back a grin, glad they didn't belong to him.

                "Glad you feel that way Weasel, I picked up you a matching pair also," Draco grinned walking into his room.

Harry was looking at the clothing as if just viewing them was going to make him throw up.

                "I'm sure they aren't that bad Harry, go on try them on," Hermione, having just come back into the room now teddy-less, encouraged her friend with a smile. Harry looked at her but got up and headed into the bathroom.

                "Who are you kidding Mione? Draco couldn't have picked out a gayer outfit if he tried!" Ron said looking into the bag to see if anything else was half as bad as the first outfit.

                "I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose," Hermione said, not even believing her own statement, "I can always transfigure it around if it's bad."

                "Then that's what you are doing." Harry said walking from the bathroom, looking uncomfortable and highly embarrassed. Ron couldn't help but to start laughing while Hermione tried to hold hers back.

The velvet trousers clung to Harry tightly and he pulled on them as he walked.    

                "I'll... just go get my transfiguration book," she said nodding and walked out of the room laughing.


	3. On the ground

Chapter 3 "On the ground"

_How could I be dying_

_I turned twenty five days ago_

_Well we're all on the ground_

_Just crying out_

_Won't somebody save me please_

Before everyone knew it two whole weeks had slowly made their way by. Things seemed to be working in a prefect cycle for the four people. Hermione and Draco went off to work in the morning, while Ron and Harry went around spying from afar on the dark wizards that were around town. They all returned for dinner which, was always humorous, but thankfully the three boys seemed to become used to each other and the insults were toning down.

                "Weasley, I was just thinking…" Draco started, him and Ron were sitting at the table with Hermione and Harry were off somewhere else.

                "There is a first time for everything." Ron said with a grin, but Draco continued ignoring his comment.

                "Why are you still living at my house?" 

                "Well since I started to help Harry I haven't been at work, and well I got fired."

                "You worked?" Draco sounded astonished, this time Ron contained ignoring him.

                "And I didn't pay my rent and when I went back to the house last week to get some stuff there was an eviction notice so I figure I'll  just stay here."

                "So if you leave and I put an eviction notice on the door you'll leave then?" Draco said hopefully. Ron rolled his eyes at him.

                "Don't think it'll work, your wife doesn't seem to mind having us around," Ron smiled. Draco stood up from the table, "Hey Malfoy wait a second."

                "Yeah Weasley?" he asked sitting back down.

                "I was wondering if you noticed anything... wrong with Harry?"

                "Besides the obvious?"

                "You know what I mean, hasn't he been acting a little strange lately? I mean when we go out he always makes me do anything magical, and he's been acting really tired lately," Ron said worriedly. Draco took a second to look at Ron then he sighed.

                "Sounds like Potter's on the rag to me. Why don't you go buy him some midol? No I'm serious... go." Draco sighed when Ron gave him a less then amused look,  "Look, I don't know Weasely. He's your best friend, you'd notice something before I would. So uh, why don't you ask Hermione?" Draco offered.       

                "Thanks anyways Malfoy," Ron finally said, Draco stood back up and pushed in his chair.

                "I'll tell Mione you need to speak with her." he said before leaving the room, Ron nodded.

A minute later Hermione walked in her arms full of extra work she'd brought home with her from the office.

                "Hey Ron, Draco said you wanted me?" she asked sitting down on the chair Draco had left from.

                "Yeah, listen Hermione, do you notice anything a bit off about Harry?" he said looking at her quizzically.

                "Actually I have, I was wondering if you've seen it too. He's been so tired lately. I heard from the aurors at work he was in a nasty battle with those wizards. I think they've done something to him, something he isn't telling us," Hermione admitted.

                "He used to tell us everything," Ron said softly, gazing up at Hermione.

                "I know Ron, I remember too. That was before all this happened though, now I guess we've got to get it out of him," she said drumming her fingers on the table, "He'd tell us though, if he was really in trouble, wouldn't he Ron?" Hermione asked looking concerned. Ron sighed and shrugged.

                "Back then he would, but like you said, it's now and we don't know this Harry like we knew the other one."

-

                "Hermione?" 

Hermione looked up from her desk to see her sectary, Leigh, standing at her door.

                "Yes?"

                "There a Miss Virgina Weasley is here to see you," Leigh said, "Should I send her in? I told her you were busy but she insisted." 

                "Yeah," Hermione shoveled the papers over the side of her desk, "Send her in."

Leigh left the office and soon a tall girl with bright red hair down to her back, walked in. Hermione stood up and walked over to her. She'd kept in contact with Ginny off and on over the years, but there weren't the closest of friends. Hermione lost touch with many of her friend's after marrying Draco.. It wasn't a decision many people supported.

A sudden visit from Ginny made Hermione suspicious, she wanted to trust her old friend but in position she was in talking to a journalist could jeopardize a lot.

                "Hermione, how are you?" Ginny asked reaching over and giving her a hug.

                "It's great to see you Ginny. I'm good, how are you?" she asked her as they walked over to Hermione's desk. She took the seat behind it and Ginny sat in the chair across from her. 

                "I'm doing great. Haven't heard from you in awhile." she said smiling, bringing a piece of hair behind her ears.

                "Yeah, I guess we've both been busy..." Hermione nodded slowly.

                "I hate to come bug you when you're busy but I've heard some rumors and I was wondering if you can clear them up."

                "Oh, well I can't promise you anything, this is my job Gin."

                "Well, it's really not about your job Herms... it's about Harry." Ginny was smiling as she replied but something about it just wasn't right. It was something about the way Ginny said his name that Hermione worried. 

                "What about Harry?" Hermione said quickly.

                "From what I've heard he's at your house."

                "How'd you come about that information?"

                "Ron, he called Mum and well you guess the rest."

                "Well then why did you need to ask me?" 

                "Mum never said why, and that's what I'd like to know. No one's interviewed Harry in years-"

                "I know," Hermione cut her off, "That's what he wants,"

                "Why have you asked him about it lately?" Ginny said simply shrugging, she wasn't the star reporter for nothing.

                "No, but he's Harry you know him Ginny. You know he doesn't like the limelight stuff," Hermione said looking at her childhood friend. The only thing familiar about Ginny was her appearance, but that over time was slowly slipping away. The Ginny she knew from Hogwarts wouldn't be to busy with becoming the star reporter then her friends.

                "Oh how could I have forgotten that?" she sarcastically said, "But really Hermione, can't you just tell me if he's still doing illegal auror work then?" she asked.

                "No actually, I can't. I'm not at liberty to discuss anything about Harry. Now if you excuse me I've got a lot of work to do," Hermione said simply smiling. She hated treating Ginny this way, but if she was going to play this game, Hermione wasn't going to be taken.

                "Okay can't you at least tell me if he's okay? I'm asking that from a friend's status, not a reporter's." she replied giving Hermione a fake smile. 

                "Since when have you been his friend Ginny? I don't remember seeing any bit of that in the article you wrote on him a few years back. What did you call him now? A 'teen wizard idol gone loose cannon'?"

                "Oh you know how things go Hermione, you've had your run in with Rita Skeeter, they are just words, and words sell," Ginny replied not losing a bit of her cool, "And do you see a quill in my hand?"

Hermione looked quizzical at her, "I'm not going to tell you anything Ginny, and you know what? That's sad because you once were Harry's friend and now you are just some Rita Skeeter wanna-be."

And with that Ginny promptly got up and left the office.

-

When Hermione walked into her house, it was quite a relief to see Ron, Draco and Harry sitting at the dinner table with food already served. She put her bags and robe away, gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and sat down to enjoy the meal.

                "How was your day?" Draco asked smiling lovingly at Hermione.

                "It was long, and I got a surprise visitor this afternoon," she said, pushing around a bit of mash potatoes around her plat.

                "Who is it now?" Draco said slightly annoyed, "And no, they can't stay here." he added. 

Hermione ignored the last comment, "It was Ginny." Ron's fork slipped from his hand.

                "What did she want?" he said quickly.

                "She wanted to me tell her about why Harry was staying here."

Harry looked over at Ron, "You didn't tell her I was staying here did you?"

                "No, but it's probably my fault. I called Mum a few days ago and I told her I was staying with you. Really Harry, Mum always asks about you so I had to tell her. I didn't figure she'd go to Ginny with the news," Ron said quickly sending apologetic looks to his friends.

                "It's okay Ron, I'm sure she would have found out soon enough. But did you tell her anything Hermione?" Harry asked.

                "Nope, didn't tell her a thing. No offense Ron, but she's more like Rita Skeeter then I care for," she sighed, hating to admit Ginny had become more of an enemy then a friend.

                "I know what you mean Mione. She's really taken her job to seriously, all she cares about is what sells. I really blame myself for that drive mostly, I never did pay enough attention to her even after the whole chamber deal. Can't help to think what would have happened if I just spent a little more time with my little sister," Ron admitted sighing slightly. He pushed along a piece of chicken across his plate, not looking up at his friends as he spoke.

                "Ron, what Ginny does with her life isn't your fault," Hermione said, "She made a choice to be who she was, can't blame yourself for something, someone else does," she looked at him and smiled.

                "Yeah Ron, Hermione's right, it really isn't your fault," Harry piped in.

They were silent, for a minute each lost in their own thoughts, until Hermione spoke up again.

                "I haven't been able to find anything about the journal yet," she said, "Every time I think I have free time, I'm given more work by Percy."

                "Neither have we," Ron said, "The wizard we've been trailing haven't been saying much either. Do you think this is the right way to go about things Harry?"

                "It's the only way I can think of. We can't just go and attack them, that doesn't work anymore. We need to know where they are going to go, so we can stop them. I've been doing this for awhile now and my way works," Harry said, a bossing tone nagging at his voice.

                "We could go for the book approach?" Hermione said.

                "NO!" Ron and Harry responded at the same time, both remembering their Hogwarts years all too clearly.

                "I can help," Draco spoke up, winning three surprised faces, "What?" Draco looked insulted, "I can read, does the term Head Boy mean anything to you?"

                "Oh you mean that title you held to keep from getting in trouble while you busted on Harry and I?" Ron asked thinking back on their seventh year at Hogwarts.

                "Yeah..." Draco leaned back in his chair with a grin. "Those were the days."

-

When dinner was finished the group, each tired, returned to their beds for a good nights sleep. When morning approached, being a Saturday, Ron and Hermione went outside for a game of chess, leaving Harry and Draco to sleep late.  When Harry did wake up, he walked into the kitchen to find Draco leaning against the counter and gazing out the window as he sipped his coffee. His eyes never left the table outside where Hermione and Ron were playing chess out in the back garden. 

Harry mumbled a "Good morning," and not getting any sort of response what so ever. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

                "Draco why do you hate me so much?" Harry asked. It was a question he'd been trying to remember the answer to for about a week now.

The question had caught Draco off guard, he'd been so busy looking outside that he really hadn't paid much attention to the fact that Harry had entered the room. He stole a quick glance over his shoulder and then turned back to the window. "I don't hate you Potter," he sighed.

Harry didn't know what to make of that. What he'd really expected was a long exaggerated version of himself and his faults Draco style. He never quite knew what to make of Malfoy when he was being serious, not that he often was. Harry just couldn't make sense of it. 

                "But all the way through school… Hogwarts… You and me… What?" Harry questioned.

Draco turned around, sat his coffee mug on the counter, and then hoisted himself up to sit on it facing Harry with a smirk. 

                "Oh don't get me wrong Potter, I don't like you at all. Back in school I did hate you, very much in fact. But…" he trailed off for a moment, "But I think I've seen more than my fair share of hate and it's effects. And what does it accomplish? There's really no point." Draco said simply.

Harry sat dumbfounded by that answer, who was this guy and what had he done with Draco Malfoy?

                "Besides," Draco continued, "As much as I'd rather it were otherwise, you and Weasley make Hermione happy, you're a part of her and so I couldn't completely hate you if I wanted to." He took another quick look out the window as Hermione's laugh, as though comically on cue, floated into the kitchen from just outside. 

                "Thank you." 

It wasn't exactly the best or most original response but it was all Harry could come up with at the moment. He watched as Draco sneered and hopped down off the counter.

                "Oh stop mooning at me Potter. We're not having a moment here, I just answered your bloody question." He quipped as he busied himself with straightening up the already immaculately clean kitchen.

Harry stood and with a little more effort than he'd of liked it to took and began walking across the kitchen to the door that lead outside to where he'd join his friends. He paused when his hand reached the doorknob. 

                "You know Malfoy," He said looking back, "She really has made you a better person, almost human."

With that Harry walked out of the house and into the sunshine where he could enjoy the company of his favorite two people in the world leaving Draco inside, able to only stare out and at that bond the trio shared. Strengthening with every day they spent together, it was a world he never had and never would be a part of. 

                "I know," Draco said to himself, "I know Potter."

-

Harry walked outside and pulled up a chair against the table his friends sat at. Hermione and Ron were sitting across from each other with a chess board between the two. They both were silent, each thinking about their next moves.  Harry was looking at the chess board inventively, and then suddenly realized something.

                "Ron, is this the board we got you back in 5th year?" Harry asked picking up one of the pieces one of Ron's men had taken.

Ron nodded as a reply, his mind lost in the game. The chess board was a present from Harry and Hermione back in 5th year, as a birthday present to Ron. Harry was amazed the pieces looked as new as they did, from being this old, and was more surprised Ron had kept them. The pieces were craved to resemble the ones they played with during their search for the Scorer's Stone first year, and one the back of the board was the engraving, "To Ron: Our Knight, Love Harry & Hermione". 

                "Bishop to E7," Ron finally said smirking an all knowing smirk. One of his men crept along the board and over took one of Hermione's knights and proudly took it's new spot.     

                "I'm going to lose," Hermione sighed.

                "I could have told you that before we started to play," Ron said smirking once more, "You weren't able to beat me then and you aren't now," he added with a playful tone to his voice.

                "Well for what I lack in chess skills, I've more then made up for in the brains department," Hermione said letting a playful grin tug at the corners of her mouth.

                "Good one Hermione, I see living with Draco has its advantage, you've finally discovered the art of come backs," Harry said laughing a bit.

She rolled her eyes, "Knight to B3" she said watching her knight take a step forward, the grin on Ron's face spread.

                "You just made this really easy, Hermione," he said, the grin still playing on his face, and a second later, Hermione's queen was checked and the game was over.

                "I can't believe you've kept these pieces this long," Harry remarked.

                "Why not? I mean they are a perfectly good chess board, why wouldn't I keep it?" Ron said, re setting the pieces back on the board.

                "This board really sort of represents our friendship in away," Harry started, "And I figured you'd never want to see it again," 

                "How does a chess board represent us?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer, but wanted to hear it from Harry.

                "Well, each of us are like pieces of the board. Ron's the Knight he's always going to be around to protect us from whatever comes, no matter how worried or scared he is. He'll always be around to step up when needed." 

Harry looked at Ron who grinned broadly at him.

                "You've got that right Harry," he added.

                "Hermione you are like the chess player, you always are there to tell us what to do. Even when we don't know what we are up against you'll be there to make sure we are safe and go the right away," Harry said smiling at her.

                "Always, no matter what," she placed her hand on Harry's.

                "And I'm like the King, I guess. Always having to save the day, check the mate. Do what's got to be done. But what's more important is we can't do anything without each other. I think that's what I've learned over the last ten years, is you can't play a chess game with just the King, no matter what you try. You need your Knight and your payer, or you aren't anything but a lost game," Harry paused, "Thank you guys for helping me out, you wouldn't believe what a weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

                "What are friends for?" Hermione said smiling at Harry.

                "Yeah, exactly what are best friends for," Ron grinned, "Wanna play Harry?"

                "I haven't exactly played in a few years," Harry started.

                "Even better, you'll be easier to beat then Hermione," Ron said with a laugh, as Hermione smacked him playfully.

The trio played chess late into the day, Ron winning them all of course, but each feeling as if they've won in the long run.

-

After dinner that night everyone in the house went their separate ways to have a little time apart… So Draco and Ron wouldn't kill one another mainly.

Harry offered to do the washing up and set about doing so while whistling as loudly as he possibly could. 

Ron went to his room to write a letter to his mother about Ginny and what not to tell her in the future. He sat down at Hermione's desk in her study and picked up a spare quill and began to write in his oh so unique Ron Weasley script.

_Dear Mum,_

_                I hope this letter finds you and Dad well. I know I haven't written in a while so uh sorry. As Fred and George have most likely ratted me out no, I'm not working at the joke shop any longer. I'm actually staying with Hermione and uhhhh her husband. I won't give you a name, I don't think Dad's heart could take it. Harry's here too and that's sort of what this is about. Harry, Hermione and I (been a while since you've seen that huh?) are working on something and Ginny stopped by Mione's office today. She was really sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong. I know that's her job but this is very important and even dangerous. Mum please, talk to her ok? Tell her to do what's right for her friends for once, not what would sell fifty more copies of the Daily Prophet. I'll send another owl soon, I promise._

_Your son,_

_Ron_

Read reread the letter and sighed.

 Meanwhile Draco, seizing the rare moment, had pulled Hermione into the darkened living room for a little "alone time." 

                "Have I told you how much I've missed you Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco murmured, he and Hermione were slowing swaying back and forth to a soft muggle song on the radio.

                "At last check my last name was still Granger love." She grinned. It was an argument as old as their marriage itself. Draco had been confused when Hermione had opted to keep her own last name but she, in the end, convinced him that it was better for her work.

                "Details, details…" Draco grazed his lips over his wife's cheek prompting a sigh from her. Two weeks was a rather long time… Maybe tonight they might finally get a chance to-

CRASH!

The sound broke the silence in the house as Hermione began racing in the direction of the kitchen meeting Ron face on in the hall. As they simultaneously reached to kitchen and looked in what they saw frightened them both. Harry was lying on his stomach in the middle of the kitchen floor, a small pool of blood trickling from his mouth. It was obvious to them all that he was in pain.

                "I think I might need your help," He groaned. "I've fallen."

"And let me guess, you can't get up?" finished Draco who'd come to stand behind Hermione and Ron with a sigh, but when the view before him of Harry, Hiss face mirrored those of Ron and Hermione.

It took Hermione all but a minute to take charge of the matter. She had grown used to being the level headed one in situations and making sure things got done, but she wasn't sure what to do right away. If it had been back at Hogwarts she'd be a nervous wreck by now, tears falling from her eyes, not being able to do anything. But that was then and Hermione was different and now she was ready to take charge. 

"Ron, Draco!" she yelled suddenly, "Carry him into the bedroom, quick!" she proclaimed. Ron and Draco, wordlessly walked over to Harry and helped him 

off the ground, he winced in pain as their hands touched his skin, but the two lifted him off the ground.

Hermione walked straight into the extra bed room Harry was occupying and soon Ron and Draco stumbled in half dragging Harry between them. They placed him 

on the bed, and Harry's eyes shut tightly as another wave of pain went through him.

"What happened Harry?" Ron finally asked, as if just know he was realizing what happened.

"It's a long story," he said sitting up slightly in the bed.

"We have all day Harry. What's wrong with you? And I want the full truth." Hermione stated firmly.

Harry weathered a smile, "You've change a lot Herms, I've never seen you this clam when someone you know is hurt." 

She looked at him oddly for a second and was about to open her mouth but Harry started again, "But, I guess I do owe you an explanation for what just happened. I've been trying to not be a burden to you guys but just then, I just couldn't stand it, the pain, any longer. My legs just gave out, I'm afraid I wont be using them for long," Harry admitting looking a sad but continued, "I've seen my share of hexes over the years, and they've all taken their tolls. But... well, when those 5 wizards attacked me something different happened. After it all happened, I couldn't use magic." He said it so simply as if it was nothing, but the reactions from the three others were much of the opposite.    

"What do you mean you can't do magic?" Ron gasped walking over to the edge of the bed and sitting down.

"Nothing at all Harry?" Hermione said in a very small voice, she didn't expect this coming from him.

"As of yesterday nothing, I can't even use simple charms. I don't know why, it's just happened. And there's more… I've been having trouble walking, moving... it feels like everything is just slowly… well stopping," Harry finished with this voice softer then when he's started, as if speaking the words out loud had forced him to accept the truth.

"What do you think it was?" Hermione asked looking at Harry intently, "Do you think it was a curse? Do you know which one? I could-" 

Harry shook his head.

"It seems to me Potter has just taken one too many hexes," Draco finally spoke up. He had been standing in the door way since he walked Harry in.  "It's happened before, I've read about it. Sometimes it happens, you guys remember Mad Eye? The way he acted, the way he looked?" Draco said walking over and standing next to his wife, "But I've never heard of a case where you can't do magic. Are you sure Potter?"

"Yeah Malfoy," Harry said, "I'm sure. I've been trying, but nothing happens. Nothing at all, I can't even do it when I'm mad,"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione said quickly.

"I didn't know how to..." Harry started.

"So you were going to wait until it was to late then?" she said loudly, "What if you and Ron were attacked while out? Do you think Ron could handle those wizards?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know it would progress this far, I swear.." Harry said apologetically.

"That was stupid Harry, very stupid, but you did it and now we have to deal with it. Tomorrow me and Ron will go to the library and look up what we can on losing magic abilities," she started looking sternly at Ron, for once he didn't object. "Draco, you will take Harry into town and buy him a wheel chair." 

"Can't you just transfigure one?" Draco said.

 "I'm not going to take the time and effort when you can just use the car to go into town and get one. No if's and's or but's about it!"

 "I don't need a wheelchair..." Harry started, but Hermione caught him off.

 "Apparently you do, I'd rather see you in one then trying to walk. Now if you don't need anything else I'm going to bed. I advise everyone else to do the same, since we'll be getting up early tomorrow to start to figure out how to make you better Harry." The tone of her voice made it clear she wasn't going to take no for any answers at his time. The three guys nodded and Hermione started out the door, 

"Goodnight, and Harry? No more surprises, or I might not take it as well as this one," and with that she left the room in a huff.

A smirk started to tug on Draco's face, "Now who's Hermione's bitch?"


End file.
